It's Complicated
by ambitiousdreams7
Summary: This is my first FanFiction! NCIS belongs to CBS and White Collar to USA. Kate is Elizabeth's cousin. She and the team must help Peter when Neal hires an ex-marine. Timelines of the shows don't match up but its just a story! This is before Neal is caught.
1. Chapter 1  Peter's Visitor

**Chapter One: Peter's Visitor**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

FBI Special Agent Peter Burke looked up from his notebook and turned towards the door.

"Elle? Are we expecting someone?" he shouted upstairs.

"Oh! Kate's here already! I wasn't expecting her for another hour or so!"

Elizabeth rushed down the stairs and pulled open the door. A petite brunette with chocolate brown eyes stood on the steps. She smiled as Elizabeth pulled her in.

"Kate! Oh, I've missed you so much! How's D.C.?"

"It's fantastic! NCIS is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Hello Peter."

Peter, confused, stood up. "Hey…Kate." He said stiffly.

Elizabeth glared at him as Kate laughed.

"I'm guessing you were a little too caught up in your work when Elle told you I was coming."

Peter, a little more comfortable, chuckled. "Yeah, it's been an interesting week! You're Elle's cousin right? Secret Service agent turned navy after that incident with President Bush and the ball carrier?"

"That's me! Special Agent Caitlin Todd, at your service!"

"Yeah, I remember you! You have a sister, too…Rachel?"

"Uh-huh! Rachel's traveling in Europe for the year, but she sends her love to you both."

"That's so sweet! Well come on Kate, I'll show you your room and maybe we can grab some lunch with Peter later." Elizabeth turned to Peter for confirmation.

"That's a negative, Elle. The Caffrey case is warming up again."

"Oh, well, do you think you'll be back for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know honey, it depends. I'll call alright?" Peter kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his jacket and notebook. "See ya Kate!"

As the door slammed shut, Kate turned to Elizabeth and asked, "The Caffrey case?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It's a long story. I'll tell you while we unpack."

The two cousins, laughing and smiling, went upstairs into the guest room for a period of long awaited bonding.


	2. Chapter 2  Semper Fi

**Chapter Two: Semper Fi**

"Whaddya got Jones?" Peter asked as he walked into the conference room.

"Well, you know how we got that video of Caffrey going into second-hand shop?"

"Yeah, did you see what he was doing?"

"Sorta'. I got my guy down in Tech. to clean it up a bit. You know the tall Hispanic guy that walked out behind him? Well, at first we thought they had nothing to do with each other; they just walked out of the store at the same time. But, when we looked closer, we saw Caffrey drop a cigarette. Not a used one, a new one. The Hispanic guy caught it when he was stretching." Jones did air quotes when he said "stretching". "It's a signal, Peter! They knew each other! And if we just left the video fuzzy and distorted, we would have never known!"

"That's good work Jones. Do we know who the guy is?"

"We ran facial recognition through the convicted felons database and came up empty."

"We need to know who he is if he's tied to Caffrey! Check every database. CIA, NSA, ICE, Interpol, hell, check NCIS's databa-" Peter paused. A thought had just occurred to him. "Jones, play back the video. The cleaned-up version this time."

Jones walked over to the laptop attached to the projector. After a moment, the video was on the big screen.

"Now, fast forward to when Caffrey walks out."

Jones did as he was told. When he got to the part, he stopped and waited for Peter's command.

The screen showed the two men walking out. Peter saw Caffrey drop the cigarette into the Hispanic man's hand. As the mystery man turned to leave, Peter told Jones to freeze the image.

"What's up Peter?"

"Take a closer look at the leg. Do you see the tattoo?"

Jones peered at the screen. "Yeah, See…Send…"

"Semper Fi," said Peter confidently.

"I'll get NCIS on the phone."

"Don't bother Jones. I've got it covered." Peter smiled and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a button and put it up to his ear. "Elle? Hi, is Kate there?"


	3. Chapter 3 Clean As A Whistle

**Chapter Three: Clean As A Whistle**

"Yes…yeah…Kate, I can handle it! Your gun, your notebook, your sketchbook! I've got it...Yeah, I know you already have your badge, I didn't list that in the things to get did I? Geez…Toothpaste? Why can't you get toothpaste there?...I'm not your errand boy, Kate…Ask your cousin for some!"

"Tony!"

"Hold on, not you Boss, I'm talkin' to Kate."

"Well, hang up! We'll see her in a few hours!"

"Yes Boss! Sorry Kate gotta go! By the way, I'm not getting the toothpaste!" Tony rushed in his last sentence as Gibbs yanked the phone out of his hand and slammed it down on the desk. "Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head and turned to the big screen. "What do we got, DiNozzo?"

Tony punched a few keys on his keyboard and a video came up on screen.

"FBI Agent Peter Burke sent this to us via Kate. It's a guy named Neal Caffrey, thief, forger, artist extraordinaire. White Collar crimes has been after him for two years, but they can never get close. They got this footage a few days ago. After they cleaned it up, they figured out that this guy," Tony paused the video on the Hispanic man, "is working with Caffrey. Burke saw the tattoo on his leg. See it, right there?"

"Yeah, Tony, I see it."

"Yeah, well, it says 'Semper Fi'. Turns out, Kate is Burke's wife's cousin, so we're being called in to help and all."

"Do we know who the guy is?"

"Yeah, a Petty Officer José Montoya. Honorably discharged in 2002, no criminal record, nothing."

"Family?"

"Wife died of heart cancer three months ago. He has an eight-year-old daughter named Kelsey. They live in New York City."

"Phone records?"

"FBI says none of Caffrey's aliases have called or been called by Montoya. He's clean as a whistle boss, except for the video. FBI can't connect him to Caffrey"

"Well, that was before we got involved. Send the video to Abby and see if she can get anything off of it. Then get the car."

"On it, Boss"

Tony hurried back to his desk. Gibbs stared at the screen, directly into Montoya's eyes.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Petty Officer?" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Positive

**Chapter Four: Positive**

Gibbs and Tony walked into the room where Kate told them Peter Burke would be. Gibbs searched for Burke while Tony sauntered up to a lady filing some papers.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

The young woman looked him up and down and laughed. "Sorry, that's classified." She turned away laughing, leaving Tony with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Boss, did you see that? Did you just see what she did? She totally reject-"

"Tony!"

Tony whipped around and looked up to the second floor. Gibbs was standing there with another man who must have been Agent Burke.

"Get your ass up here right now or I'll send you back to Baltimore PD faster than you can say 'Petty Officer.'"

"Yes, Boss! Coming, Boss!" Tony hustled up the stairs as Gibbs and Peter turned to go into Peter's office.

"Baltimore?" asked Peter.

"That's where I got him from. Trust me, he had a lot more potential back then."

The two men laughed and closed the door as Tony scooted in.

"Sorry, Boss. I was just asking that nice lady if she knew-"

"Save it, DiNozzo."

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo, I'm Special Agent Peter Burke."

"Agent Burke." nodded Tony. The two men shook hands and everyone sat down.

"So, Kate tells us your Caffrey guy has buddied up to a Petty Officer." Prompted Gibbs

"Agent Todd would be correct. You've IDed him as Petty Officer José Montoya. He's clean, we know it, you know it. But somehow, he's gotten himself mixed up with Mr. Neal Caffrey. Caffrey, although he himself isn't dangerous, knows some very dangerous people."

"How dangerous?" Tony asked.

Peter looked at him. "International kidnappings, ransoms, murders, assassinations, you name it, they can do it."

"Oh, that kind of dangerous." Sighed Tony. This one wasn't going to be easy.

"Do you think Caffrey could be blackmailing Montoya?" asked Gibbs.

Peter shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Caffrey has duped a lot of people, and most of the time its me. He's done a good deal of bad in his life, but it's always to help people, however backwards that may sound. No, Caffrey wouldn't blackmail an innocent guy like that."

"Your sure about that?" mused Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs," said Peter slowly, clearly choosing his words carefully. "I've been chasing Caffrey since 2000, that's almost four years now. I've obsessed over his case. I know everything we could possibly know about him. Hell, my _wife_ could tell you that his heart simply isn't _capable_ of taking advantage of the innocent! I'm positive that Caffrey is _not _hurting this man! I'm positive that, if anything, Caffrey is trying to _help _this man. The endgame? I have no idea…yet. But I can assure you, Caffrey _isn't _blackmailing Petty Officer Montoya."

There was a knock on the door and Jones poked his head in. "Peter, I've got something you need to see."

"We'll be there in a minute Jones," said Peter, not looking away from Gibbs's face.

"Alright Peter, but you better hurry." Jones ducked back out and shut the door.

"Now, Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, do you have any more questions before we move on?"

"No, Agent Burke, not at the moment," said Gibbs coolly.

Peter nodded. "Good. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the conference room. My agents are waiting to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

**Chapter Five: Confrontation**

"Alright Jones, what is it?"

"NCIS's forensic girl, Abigail Scuito, just sent us an e-mail. She blew up the image and confirmed the tattoo on Montoya's leg says 'Semper-Fi.'"

"You called me in here to tell me that? Gibbs, your forensic scientist sent an e-mail telling us what we already know?"

"Burke, I don't believe your agent was finished explaining the e-mail. I can assure you, Abby doesn't mess around with trivial stuff like that. Go on Jones."

"Well, Scuito confirmed the tattoo. She also said that there was another tattoo of numbers under it that at first just looked like a design."

"What were the numbers Jones?"

"1-1-2-3-5-8-1-3-2-1."

"Do we know what that means?" asked Peter, sounding impatient.

"That's the Fibonacci sequence." Said Gibbs. "It's actually 1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21, not 1-3-2-1."

"Why would he tattoo the Fibonacci sequence on his leg?"

"Wife was a navy cryptologist," offered DiNozzo. "Maybe they had some special bond over it."

"Okay, so they liked the Fibonacci sequence. How does that help us? Is that all we have? I'm supposed to catch Neal Caffrey because of the _Fibonacci sequence?_" Peter roared.

"Yo, Peter, calm down, alright? You've never gotten this way before and the case barely started.

"No, Jones. This case started four years ago. The _Caffrey _case started _four years ago. _He's gotten away time after time, but I will _not _let his escape this time! Montoya is the only hot lead we have. _Find him._" With that, Peter stormed out of the room. Gibbs quickly followed.

"Hey! _Hey! _Peter Burke!" he shouted as Burke scooted into an elevator. Gibbs scrambled in after him as the doors shut. "I need to talk to you."

"Gibbs, whaddya want?"

Gibbs turned around and looked at the elevator buttons. He found what he was looking for, flipped a switch, and the elevator stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to you and you're going to listen." Said Gibbs. "The way you treated your Agent Jones back there…disgraceful. He's looks like a good agent and you treated him like _dirt._"

"Well what about you and Agent DiNo-"

"I praise DiNozzo when he deserves it. We've worked together for two years and although he doesn't always make the _right_ choice, he makes _a_ choice. He chooses to come to work and deal with me and my crap all day long. He chooses to shoot when the shot is improbable. He chooses to fling his body in front of a witness's. He chooses to put raisins on pizza, God knows why." At this, Peter smiled a reluctant grin. "DiNozzo is a damn good agent, and I let him know that. I don't know what your relationship is with Jones, whether it's good or bad, but he did _not _deserve that treatment back there. He is choosing to look at all the possibilities. He was trying to explain to you the purpose of the Fibonacci sequence but you didn't give him a chance. Now, we are going back to that conference room, he's going to tell you what he needs to tell you, and you are going to say 'Thank you' and 'good work'. Pat him on the back or something. Let him know you've calmed down."

"Gibbs, Jones and I are friends. He knows what's pointless and what's not. I know those numbers mean something, but he wasn't getting to the point-"

"Because you wouldn't let him!" yelled Gibbs.

"Because I'm not gonna let Caffrey get away from me again!" Peter yelled back, breathing heavily. "You don't understand Gibbs. I've been chasing him for four years. Every time I get close, he vanishes. He's smart, to smart for his own good. He's deceived to many people. He may be talented, but its hurting people. Businesses, reputations, priceless pieces of art. I _need _to get him Gibbs. I'll get him if it kills me. Forget it, you don't understand."

"Oh yes I do, Peter. I've been through that twice before. Once because a Mexican drug lord _killed _my wife and daughter. I killed him. Sniped him in the head. And now, because a terrorist held three friends hostage, shot one, shot me, and then escaped. I'll do _anything_ to see that man suffer. You think you have a longing to see Caffrey in cuffs? He hasn't physically hurt anybody. He hasn't _killed _anybody. Trust me Peter, I understand. I understand a whole helluva lot more than you think I do."

"Well, I guess you do."

"Damn right I do. Now come on. Let's see what those numbers mean."


	6. Chapter 6 The Party Planning Plan

**Chapter Six: The Party Planning Plan**

"Like Agent DiNozzo said, Montoya's wife was a cryptologist. You know, cracking codes, figuring out passwords, stuff like that. Now, as I _tried _to explain before," said Jones, looking pointedly at Peter, "next to the numbers is the name 'Donna' which was his wife's name. Now, we checked Montoya's credit card records and last week, earlier the same day he met with Caffrey, he bought a laptop. It's a new, high-end design that requires a ten-digit numerical password to enter, and then another password to access documents and notes."

"So? We don't have the laptop _or _the password," said Special Agent Kate Todd, who had arrived only moments after Gibbs' and Peter's confrontation in the elevator, "All we have is the Fibonacci sequence which is eight numbers, and the name Donna."

"Actually Kate, that's where your wrong," said DiNozzo smiling, "Show her what we got Jonsey."

Jones smiled. "The Fibonacci sequence is technically eight numbers, but when you read it the way I did before we knew what it was, it's ten digits." Jones wrote it on a piece of paper, separating the 1-3 and the 2-1.

"So you think the Fibonacci sequence is the first password, and 'Donna' is the second?" asked Kate, surprised.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty ingenious."

"Ingenious? How?"

"Well, he wrote it down. _On himself._ According to his credit card records, the numbers and the name 'Donna' were only added to the tattoo the day before his meet with Caffrey. He obviously has to use the laptop for something important."

"How are we going to get the laptop?"

"That's where we come in. Good work Jones," said Peter, patting him on the back.

"DiNozzo, get Montoya's address. We're headin' over there," said Gibbs.

"What? No, you can't do that!" Said Peter.

"And why exactly not?"

"What if Caffrey's there? Or what if he's watching the place? We don't know their connection yet and we can't risk scaring him off! No, we have to go undercover."

"And who do you propose we send?"

"I was thinking Kate."

"_Me_?" asked Kate at the same time Tony asked, "_Her_?"

"Yes, _Kate_." Said Peter firmly. "Kelsey Montoya's birthday is tomorrow and her father planned a huge party using Piper's Party Planning. We send Kate in as the head organizer and while she's there, she can easily snoop around, ask questions, get close to Montoya, and, most importantly, see what's on that laptop."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to plan a party! And won't Piper's Party Planning already have someone set up?" asked Kate.

"Elle knows Piper King, the owner. She can get you in. And, I'll send her with you, so she can handle the actual party and you can do your job." Peter looked over at Gibbs and DiNozzo. "My wife has her own company, Burke Events. She can easily handle a little girl's birthday party."

"Okay, Burke. But, say Caffrey _is _there. How are we going to handle it?"

"Easy. Jones will be working as a caterer-"

"Again? Peter, I always get the slop jobs! That's the third time this month I've had to be a waiter, or janitor, or something awful!"

"Fine. Agent _DiNozzo _will be the waiter, and Jones will be on the street. If Caffrey _is _there, DiNozzo will alert Jones and when he leaves, Jones will tail him. Gibbs, you and I will be in the surveillance truck. Kate will have a mic on her, as well as my wife. Jones, you too. Kate, when you get there and are setting up, place mics in the kitchen and maybe also by the refreshments."

"Sounds good." Said Gibbs nodding.

"Yeah, I just hope it all works out." Peter said, sighing. "Okay, here's the last thing. Once the party gets going, DiNozzo, you'll distract Montoya and keep him outside. Kate, you find the laptop, enter in the passwords, and download the hard-drive."

"I have a question." Kate said, standing up.

"About the computer? It's simple. We'll give you a-"

"No, I know how to download a hard-drive. But, what if Caffrey makes us? I mean, with all you know about _him_, do you think he might know as much about you? What if he recognizes Elle?"

"He won't."

"But what if he does, Peter? She's your wife and my cousin!"

"Kate, Caffrey has never seen Elle. I doubt he even knows I'm married."

"He's met you though. He's seen your ring."

"I take it off when I go in the field."

Kate looked at him sternly. "Take it off now."

"What?"

"Take…it…off."

"I'd do what she says, Agent Burke," added DiNozzo, "she usually makes a point."

Sighing, Peter took off his wedding band and held it out to Kate. She pushed his hand down and lifted up his left. She pointed to his ring finger.

"A tan line." She said. "A very distinct and perfect tan line. If Caffrey's as smart as you say he is, then he would've noticed."

Peter looked into Kate's eyes. "Kate, she's safe. He may know I'm married, but he doesn't know who to. It's fine. Everything will be fine."

Kate nodded. "Okay Peter. Let's do it."

Peter smiled. He turned to Jones and said, "Alright, you heard the lady, let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7 Threats and Thanks

**Chapter Seven: Threats and Thanks**

Petty Officer José Montoya smiled and waved as his daughter Kelsey boarded the bus to go to school. Tomorrow was her ninth birthday. He stared until the bus was out of sight. His little girl was growing up so fast. Montoya sighed and stared into his coffee cup. If only he could protect her from every evil in the world.

Checking his watch, Montoya went into the living room and sat down at the family computer. He opened up his e-mail and scrolled through the messages. Most of it was just junk; advertisements, sales, surveys. But there was one that caught his eye. It said the sender's name was John Doe.

Montoya opened up the message. It said to click the link to see a picture. Sipping his coffee, Montoya double-clicked on the link highlighted in blue. After a moment, the pixilated image became clear. Montoya almost choked on his coffee.

It was a picture of Kelsey outside of school. There was a black-gloved hand on her shoulder. The other hand was flat and in front of her neck, as if slicing it off. Although this was a terrifying image for Montoya, Kelsey's smile was as big as ever. Horrified, Montoya scrolled down. In capital letters, there was a message:

I'VE GIVEN YOU PLENTY OF TIME. NOW, I'M GOING TO START PLAYING HARD BALL. I'D START LOCKING YOUR WINDOWS FROM NOW ON, BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THEY'RE OPEN AT NIGHT. DON'T CALL THE POLICE, OR SHE'LL BE GONE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY "PETTY OFFICER."

"No, no this can't be happening!" Montoya whispered. "He can't do this! She was supposed to stay out of it!"

His coffee forgotten, Montoya raced to his bedroom. He pulled his new laptop out from under his bed. He entered in the ten-digit passcode and then his wife's name; Donna. He opened up the secure e-mail account and frantically typed a message to _.

Nick, you said to only contact you directly if it was an emergency. They know where Kelsey goes to school and I think they've been to our house. Her life might be in danger if we don't get it back ASAP. The plan may have to go into effect tomorrow at Kelsey's party. Will your team be ready in time?

Montoya clicked the 'Send' button. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. Everything was going sideways and he would do anything to make it right. He wasn't only endangering Nick's life as well as his own, but now his daughter's was on the line, too.

After a few minutes, Montoya went into the kitchen and brewed a new cup of coffee. While he was out there he heard the computer say "Secure mail has arrived" in a sharp, female, metallic voice. He hurried back to the bedroom and looked and the new message that had arrived.

Pick Kelsey up directly from school today. My team will be ready and in place by 10:30 tomorrow morning. I have two people in at Piper's Party Planning and they can easily swing getting this assignment. As far as our relation, 3rd cousins. I'm in town on business and decided to stop by. Ken is my assistant. We can't talk out in the open. I'm fairly certain the FBI won't be there, but to be safe, we must talk inside in a secure room. Don't mention anything to Kelsey.

-N

Montoya breathed a sigh of relief. They had no reason to worry as far as the FBI went, but if things took a turn for the worse, he knew that he would have to worry for his life. But he knew Nick could handle everything. Montoya would have to remember to thank him tomorrow. For now, he had to go food shopping and pick up Kelsey's present. Worrying would have to wait for tomorrow.


End file.
